Every Time We Touch
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Legújabb és egyben a legkedvencebb párosom ihlette ezt a storyt. Jobban mondva a zene ihletett meg, amikor hallgatom Cascada-Every Time We Touch számát és MiyuSawa képek villannak be. Végül ez lett belőle :D


Daiya no Ace fanfiction  
Cím: Every Time We Touch  
Páros: Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun  
Beosztás: Shounen-Ai  
Megjegyzés: Ahogy a cím is mondja, Cascada – Every Time We Touch című zenéje ihlette a sztorit. Remélem legalább annyira élvezitek az olvasását, mint én az írását :D

 _I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

Már nem vagy mellettem, nem hallhatom önelégült kuncogásod, mely oly sokszor húzta ki nálam a gyufát. Nem hallhatom biztató szavaidat, melyek annyiszor rántottak fel a poros földről. Nem hallhatom kesztyűd ropogó hangját, amikor az általam dobott labda benne landol. Se azt, hogy „Szép dobás."

Az egyetlen dolog, amim megmaradt, az a hang, ahogy mellettem alszol, légzésed egyenletes és megnyugtató. A hang, mely bizonyítja, hogy élsz és semmi bajod. Emlékszem, amikor átöleltél, erős karjaiddal szorosan magadhoz vontál, néztem arcod míg elnyomott téged az álom. A levegő melyet kifújtál, a fülemet csiklandozta, ami végül álomba ringatott.

 _I still feel your touch in my dream_

Álmaimban kísértesz. Nem csak a testem és lelkem, de még az álmaimat is birtoklod. Minden éjjel látom arcod, ahogy kedves mosollyal, mely, valljuk be, elég ritka látvány, felém nyújtod kezed, hogy enyhén nyirkos, enyhén érdes, mégis meleg tenyereddel végig simítasz arcomon. Éjjelente csókjaid tüze lobbant engem is lángra, hogy a reggel eljövetelével fagyos zuhanyként érjen a felismerés, ismét csak álom volt az egész.

Szeretnék másról álmodni, végre mást látni mint azokat a mogyoróbarna, égő szemeket a vastag, fekete keretes szemüveg mögött, azt az irritáló, mégis magával ragadó mosolyod, azt a gyönyörűen kidolgozott tested, de naná, ezt a luxust nem adod meg. Majdnem olyan mintha itt lennél, de csak majdnem. Mert nem vagy itt. Elmentél, itt hagytál egyedül, pedig megígérted, hogy sose teszed. Tudtam, hogy eljön a pillanat, amikor búcsút kell intenünk, mégis téged hibáztattalak. Te viszont egy kellemetlen megjegyzés és egy erőltetett önelégült vigyor után szorosan magadhoz vontál. Tested melege égette bőröm és még ha majdnem fájt is, nem húzódtam el. Nem voltam képes rá. Akkor elérkezett a pillanat: elballagtál.

 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

 _Without you it's hard to survive_

Annyira nehéz nélküled. Ahogy nap nap után folytatódik az életem, minden adandó alkalommal fájdalmasan döbbenek rá, hogy mennyire is fontos vagy. Nem csak nekem, de a csapatnak is. Kapitányként és ászként összetartani őket, odafigyelni rájuk és vezetni őket hihetetlenül nehéz feladat. Valószínűleg neked is legalább ennyire nehéz dolgod volt velünk, ha nem nehezebb.

Nehéz kimondanom, főleg hangosan, de gyenge vagyok. Erősen küzdök, hogy talpon maradjak. Nyomja a vállam a súly, ami azután nehezedett a rám, hogy elmentél. Harucchi és Furuya mindenben segítenek, ott vannak, amikor biztatásra van szükségem, de ez egyáltalán nem ugyan az, ezt te is jól tudod. Gyenge vagyok nélküled.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

Érzem a kesztyűd érintését a szívemnél. Minden egyes fájdalmas szívdobbanásnál érzem. A hangod is ott cseng a fülemben, ahogy mosolyogva mondod: Partner.

Olyan volt a veled töltött 2 és fél év mintha egy álom vált volna valósággá. Ezt sosem mondtam el neked, pedig miattad jöttem a Seidoba. Veled akartam játszani, veled akartam tüzérséget formálni. Sikerült és mindig, amikor más kesztyűjében landol a labda, elképzelem, ahogy rám mosolyogsz. Ahogy felcsillannak a szemeid, ami arra késztet, hogy egy még jobb dobással ajándékozzalak meg. Keserűség fog el, amikor az elképzelt kép szertefoszlik és meglátom a valódi tüzérségi társam. Fájdalmas.

 _And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

Az első csókunk igazi bukta volt, bevallom. Én rontottam el a sietséggel, amikor hirtelen hajoltam feléd és a fogaink fájdalmasan koccantak, mégis, ajkaid selymessége olyan volt mintha valamilyen bűbáj alá kerültem volna. Akkor elkuncogtad magad fájdalmad ellenére, tenyereiddel közrefogtad arcom, még most is érzem ahogy remeg a kezed, majd ajkaidat gyengéden érintetted az enyéimhez. Nem volt más, csak egy sima érintés, mégis a szívem szárnyalni kezdett.

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

Attól féltem, hogy heves szívverésem eljut hozzád. Lehet, hogy a mellkasodon át meg is érezted. Annyira kellemes volt, azt akartam, hogy a pillanat sose érjen véget. Álljon meg az idő, hogy a szívembe véshessem azt a röpke álmot, amit nekem adtál. Amikor elhúzódtál, egy morgással párosítva hajoltam ajkaid felé, hogy egy újabb csókot lophassak. Tested melege nélkül fázni kezdtem, azt akartam, hogy a melegséggel töltött pillanat örökké tartson.

 _Need you by my side._

„Szükségem van rád." Csúszott ki ajkaim közül, amikor eltávolodtál és mosolyogva néztél rám. Egy pillanatra lefagytál, meredten néztél rám, szemeidben a hitetlenség csillant meg. Rögtön ajkaimra tapasztottam a kezeim, félve, hogy talán messzire mentem. Talán megfutamodsz, ismét eltávolodsz tőlem, újraépíted azokat nehéz acél falakat, melyeket évekbe telt lerombolni. Amikor tettél egy lépést hátrafelé, láttam, ahogy egy szakadék jelenik meg közöttünk. Könnyek marták a szemeim, de nem tettem semmit. Meg se tudtam mozdulni. Tudtam, ha menni akarsz, el kell hogy engedjelek.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

Nem mentél sehova. Túlléptél a félelmeiden és kezeidet derekamra fontad, majd szorosan magadhoz vontál. Lélegzeted fülemet csiklandozta, remegő tested az enyémben próbált menedékre találni. Megragadtam a mellkasodon a pólód és hangosan zokogni kezdtem. Megkönnyebbültem, mert tudtam, hogy mellettem maradsz, nem hagysz el. Egyik kezeddel nyugtató köröket rajzoltál a hátamra. Minden érintésed apró kis villámokat küldött szét a testemben, ami a végén kellemesen elzsibbasztott. Boldog voltam.

 _And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

Újra megcsókoltál, hevesen, követelőzően. Már nem csak a szívem, de a testem is szárnyalt magasan az égben. Erősebben szorítottam a pólód, nem akartalak elengedni. „Örökké melletted maradok." Suttogtad a fülembe, majd a falhoz szorítottál, de nem éreztem magam veszélyben, helyette a biztonság érzése árasztott el és újból ajkaimra találtál.

 _Can't you feel my heart beat so..._

 _I can't let you go._

Miután szétváltak ajkaink és te fejedet a vállamra hajtottad, úgy éreztem a szívem menten kiugrik a helyéről. Olyan tempót diktált, amivel alig tudtam tartani az iramot. Percek telhettek el szótlanul, majd éreztem, ahogy lassan elhúzódsz tőlem, de nem akartam, hogy elmenj. Kezeimet köréd fontam és olyan erővel öleltelek, ahogy csak bírtam. Hallottam, ahogy megakad benned a levegő, éreztem ahogy egy pillanatra megfeszül a hátad, de utána halk kuncogás vibrált végig mellkasodon fel ajkaidig. „Nem megyek sehova, nyugi." Kuncogtál tovább, mire ellöktelek és próbáltam valamivel visszavágni, de szemeidben megcsillanó őszinte érzések láttán meg se tudtam szólalni. A kellemetlen személyiséged csak egy álca, már akkor tudtam és csak a szemeidben kellett olvasnom és megleltem amit kerestem.

 _Want you in my life._

Kéz a kézben sétáltunk vissza a szobádba. Persze a sajátomba mentem volna, de Kuramochi-senpai dobott egy üzenetet, miszerint későre jár és nem mentem vissza, ezért kizárt a szobánkból. Normális esetben már a falat kapartam volna, de akkor mégis haláli nyugalommal tettem el a telefonom és lépkedtem fel az emeletre vezető lépcsőkön. A szobád előtt megállva kezdett elfogni az ideg. Nem először jártam a szobádban, tisztában voltam vele, de az első alkalom volt, hogy kettesben voltunk. Ahogy idegesen leültem az ágyra és te mellém telepedtél, a szívem újra őrült dobogásba kezdett. Nem tudtam mire számítsak és féltem. Nem tőled, hanem valami megfoghatatlan dologtól. Talán attól, hogy ez az egész csak egy álom és nemsokára felébredek az ébresztőre. De akkor megfogtad a kezem, a szemeimbe néztél és újra megláttam benne azt az őszinte csillanást. Vettél egy mély levegőt, mintha arra készülnél, hogy leordítsd a fejem, de végül csak egy halk suttogás töltötte be a szoba csendjét: „Kellesz az életembe."

 _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

Amikor csak alkalmad volt rá, magadhoz öleltél, karjaiddal próbáltál megvédeni minden bajtól. Az Inashiro meccs után is, amikor kiderült, hogy yipsem van, magadhoz öleltél, nyugtatni próbáltál, annak ellenére, hogy tönkre tettem nem csak a harmadévesek nyarát, de a tiedet is. Éreztem magamon a szánakozó pillantásokat, de te csak eltakartad a szemeim, bátorító szavakat suttogtál, igyekeztél elfeledtetni velem a rossz emlékeket. Ez egyáltalán nem vallott rád, nagyon jól tudtam, de akkor észre se vettem, annyira magamba voltam roskadva.

 _They wipe away tears that I cry._

Sűrűn aludtam nálad és riadtam fel éjjelente egy rémálomra. Az utolsó Halott labda, amit az Inashiro ütőjének a fejéről pattant vissza, kísértett még hetekkel a játszma után is. Te csak aggódóan öleltél magadhoz, nyugtatóan simogattad a hátam, majd egyik kezeddel le-le törölted a szemeimből patakozó könnyeim. Szorosabban bújtam hozzád, próbáltam minél többet kizárni a hidegből, ami már egy ideje nem tágított mellőlem. Fáztam a nap minden pillanatában, csak akkor nem, amikor a karjaid között lehettem.

 _The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

Vesztettünk, de nyerünk is. Hihetetlen érzés volt veled tüzérséget formálni és nyerni. Amikor a labda, amit csak neked dobtam, hangos puffanással érkezett a kesztyűdbe, az ütő hitetlenkedő arckifejezése, a pillanatnyi néma csend, ami a stadionra ereszkedett, hogy utána hangos robajba törjön ki, minden élénken él bennem. Túltettük magunk minden elénk gördülő akadályon és egymást támogatva haladtunk előre. Nem csak mi, de az egész csapat és csak hálás lehetek nekik, hogy kitartottak mellettünk.

 _You make me rise when I fall._

A yipsből te mentettél ki, igaz Chris-senpai is komoly szerepet játszott, de csak azért mert te kérted meg rá. Amikor padlót fogtam, te segítettél fel. Amikor Ochiai bántani akart, te védtél meg. Megannyi dologért lehetnék hálás neked, annyi mindent adtál, amit nem tudtam viszonozni. Most, ha elesem, nem vagy ott hogy felhúzz, de hiszem, hogy egyszer én leszek az, aki ott lesz neked, ahogy te is ott voltál nekem.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
_ _And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
_ _Need you by my side._


End file.
